oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Neighborhood!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Neighborhood!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 7a | airdate = September 9, 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Frieda Friend!" | nextepisode = "Uma Preschool!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. Oobi and Kako build a small version of their neighborhood out of shoeboxes and paint. They give Uma a tour and explain what everything is. Uma loves the tour, and they all sing a song about their neighborhood. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi and Kako flip through a book of neighborhood flash cards. They depict a library, a post office, and a zoo. This inspires Oobi to make a miniature version of his neighborhood out of cardboard boxes and paper. Oobi shows art supplies to Kako, who grasps the idea and agrees to help Oobi. They begin to move boxes around and put paper objects into place. The next scene is an interview segment in which Grampu asks preschoolers about what they like to do in their neighborhoods. Afterwards, the boys' finished neighborhood model is shown. Uma walks by and sees Oobi and Kako's creation. The boys give Uma a tour of their neighborhood and explain the purpose of each building. First, they visit the library. Oobi and Kako explain to Uma that she must be quiet. Kako puts on a wig and a pair of glasses, pretending to be a librarian. Uma checks out a book with the boys' help. Next, Uma pretends to send a letter at the post office. There, Kako acts as a postal worker. Finally, Uma visits the zoo and acts like different animals. Oobi dresses as an elephant and Kako dresses as a lion. Grampu sees the children playing and tells them how he loves what they have done. The four characters sing the Neighborhood Song as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Neighborhood-post-office-page.png|Looking at flashcards Oobi-Neighborhood-getting-an-idea.png|"Make neighborhood, inside!" Oobi-Neighborhood-boxes.png|"Coming soon." Oobi-Neighborhood-Grampu-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Neighborhood-Uma-arrives.png|Uma arrives Oobi-Neighborhood-Kako-librarian.png|Kako as a librarian Oobi-Neighborhood-library-card.png|Uma's library card Oobi-Neighborhood-post-office.png|The post office Oobi-Neighborhood-Kako-postal-worker.png|Kako as a postal worker Oobi-Neighborhood-Kako-laughing.png|Kako laughing Oobi-Neighborhood-no-stamp.png|"No stamp!" Oobi-Neighborhood-Uma-kissing-Kako.png|Uma kissing Kako Oobi-Neighborhood-zoo.png|The zoo Oobi-Neighborhood-lion.png|Uma pretends to be a lion Oobi-Neighborhood-Grampu-walks-in.png|Grampu walks in Oobi-Neighborhood-lovely.png|The Neighborhood Song Oobi-Neighborhood-Grampu-singing.png|Grampu singing Oobi-Neighborhood-ending.png|Finishing the song *When Oobi pretends to be an elephant, he raises his middle finger, but it's obscured by his paper trunk. When Uma joins him, she raises her index finger instead. This was done to avoid looking like she's giving the audience "the finger." *This is one of the few episodes to very clearly show Uma's crush on Kako. She kisses him twice, both for awkwardly long periods of time, making him uncomfortable. *The family photo from "Grampu Day!" can be seen on the table when Grampu walks in. *Kako takes on a female persona for both of his roles (librarian and postal worker), despite them being gender-neutral jobs. *A clip from this episode was one of three Oobi videos available on NickJr.com from 2009 until 2015. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2